So-called double clutches have been known for a rather long time. They are characterized in that the torque delivered by a motor vehicle engine can be optionally transmitted to one of two transmission input shafts of a double clutch transmission. Contrary to single clutches, such double clutches form a compact unit which are not flanged to the flywheel or to the disk flywheel of the motor vehicle engine but in the area of the two transmission shafts. A transmission and especially a double clutch transmission is known to be connected to the motor vehicle engine via a housing-like clutch housing. The “clutch kit” or the double clutch becomes accessible after the transmission together with the clutch housing has been removed from the motor vehicle engine. The two transmission shafts of the double clutch transmission are arranged coaxially with one another, and one, “outer” transmission shaft is designed as a recess shaft, in which the other, “inner” transmission shaft is mounted. To make it possible to mechanically connect the two transmission shafts to a “carrier plate,” the inner transmission shaft is made axially longer than the outer transmission shaft designed as a recess shaft.
Combinations of double clutch transmissions and double clutch, in which the double clutch is mounted on the transmission shafts, especially on the outer transmission shaft designed as a recess shaft, have been known from the state of the art. The double clutch has a correspondingly centrally arranged rolling bearing for this purpose, with which the double clutch is pressed with an at least slight press fit onto the outer transmission shaft. Since the complete clutch arrangement of the double clutch is arranged recessed in the clutch housing, various requirements arise here, especially for pressing the double clutch with its rolling bearing onto the outer transmission shaft.
Concerning special embodiments of such double clutch, reference shall be made, for example, to DE 10 2009 039 991 A1, DE 10 2009 042 071 A1 as well as DE 10 2009 048 277 A1. It is common to all these constructions that the double clutch or double clutch arrangement is mounted on one of the transmission shafts, especially the outer transmission shaft, of the double clutch transmission via at least one rolling bearing.
Special problems arise here concerning the pressing on, especially concerning the supporting of a corresponding pressing device. Even though the passage holes or threaded holes of the clutch housing, which are present for mounting the clutch housing on the motor vehicle engine, may be generally used to support the pressing rod, it is necessary to provide support devices of different shapes for this in order to make it possible to use the pressing rod in a correspondingly variable manner, because the passage holes or threaded holes are not arranged in a uniformly distributed pattern on the circumference of the clutch housing in different variants of double clutch transmissions or clutch housings due to the construction.
It is known in this connection from the state of the art that support devices for supporting the pressing rod are provided in multiple embodiments, so that a separate support device must be made available for each transmission. However, if new transmission designs are introduced onto the market, especially with, in turn, differently designed clutch housings, a new support device must consequently be made available for each type of clutch housing in order to make it possible to couple this fittingly with the corresponding passage holes and/or threaded holes.